gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Fanonpedia
* 5 lipca 2015 | Data upadku = | Założyciele = * * * * | Rządy = * * | Serwer = Fandom powered by Wikia | Status = Aktywna }} Star Wars'' Fanonpedia''' – encyklopedia internetowa dotycząca fanonu , umiejscowiona na serwerze Wikia.com. 9 kwietnia 2009 użytkownik założył Star Wars Erę. Fanonpedia została utworzona dnia 5 lipca 2015 pod nazwą '''Biblioteka Fanonu LEGO ''Star Wars przez , oraz . W pierwszych dniach istnienia witryny utworzono bardzo ważny dla historii społeczności Fandomu Szablon:Autor. 27 listopada nastąpiła zmiana nazwy wiki i od tego czasu strona internetowa dotyczy jedynie Gwiezdnych wojen, ustępując marce LEGO. Na przełomie lat 2015/2016 doszło do konfliktu pomiędzy użytkownikami Star Wars Fanonpedii a społecznością Biblioteki Arkanii, na skutek którego witryna nie obeszła się bez nieprzyjemnych skutków. 12 grudnia 2016 Star Wars Fanonpedia zjednoczyła się ze Star Wars Erą. Fanonpedia jest drugą na świecie encyklopedią o tej tematyce; ustępuje jedynie angielskiej ''Star Wars'' Fanon, a tytuł ten dzieli razem z Biblioteką Arkanii. Historia wiki Rok 2009 Dnia 9 kwietnia 2009 Star Wars Era zostaje założona przez .Star Wars Fanonpedia:Strona główna Star Wars Ery 14 kwietnia tego samego roku uprawnienia administratorskie są przyznane , a 30 kwietnia – , który traci je 18 maja.Plik:Rights.png Rok 2010 18 października 2010 Star Wars Erę opuszcza Dishlahk. Rok 2011 6 listopada 2011 Warox opuszcza Star Wars Erę, przyznając swoje uprawnienia . Rok 2015 Na początku wakacji 2015 w głowie Mustafara rodzi się pomysł utworzenia polskiej wiki fanonu LEGO Star Wars. 5 lipca, pisząc wątek na forum Kroniki Yody Wiki, nie liczy na szybką odpowiedź. Po niedługim czasie znajduje się pierwszy chętny: .http://pl.kronikiyody.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:3792 Jest on bardzo zdeterminowany, więc jeszcze tego samego dnia, tuż przed północą uprawnienia administracyjne dostaje on, a także podziwiający urok wakacyjnej swobody Henio z Tesco i Gial Ackbar, zwany wtedy Bartkiem2338.http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Rejestr/rights thumb|right|200px|Pierwszy, testowy wariant loga z amatorskimi grafikami WordArt. Następnego dnia, 6 lipca, praca na idzie pełną parą. Henio z Tesco wraca z wakacji i z wielką chęcią obiecuje zająć się encyklopedią. Wtedy zostają tworzone pierwsze artykuły zawierające zdjęcia mocy Henia. Mustafar tworzy Szablon:Autor ułatwiający przeglądanie wiki.http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Autor?action=history 9 lipca jest dniem trudnym, co wiąże się z odejściem PikaPL z wiki. Nie wiedziano wtedy jeszcze o nim wtedy wszystkiego, a jego wojna z Lartamentem pozostała tajemnicą do odkrycia przez następne miesiące. 12 lipca szablon autor otrzymuje nowy bajer: wraz z wpisaniem w pierwszym parametrze swojego nicku, do artykułu dodawana jest kategoria użytkownika – a co za tym idzie, wszystkie jego artykuły, grafiki mocy oraz wpisy na blogach trzymane są w jednym miejscu. , słynący ze swojego dość kontrowersyjnego nicku trafia na wiki dnia 13 lipca,http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wkład/Nie_głupi_a_wrenc_pseciwnie a już 17 dnia owego miesiąca zostaje mianowany moderatorem, by swoją nieobecnością zrzec się uprawnień dokładnie miesiąc po pierwszej edycji. Nowy użytkownik, zyskuje status moderatora 10 sierpnia. Trzynaście dni później jest już pełnoprawnym administratorem. Na wiki trafia również , i także zostaje moderatorem od 13 września do 23 dnia owego miesiąca. Gial Ackbar traci uprawnienia administratora w święto narodowe, 11 listopada. Sześć dni później następuje seria konfliktów z konkurencyjną Arkanią, wiki o podobnej tematyce. Nieporozumienia spowodowane są skopiowaniem szablonu autor oraz papugowaniem ze strony zdradzieckiego Komandora Fly’a.http://pl.swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:6175 thumb|left|200px|Zmodyfikowany wariant bez napisu „Lego”, również zawierający Yodę. 27 listopada jest przełomowym dniem w historii istnienia Fanonpedii – następuje oficjalna zmiana nazwy (Biblioteka Fanonu LEGO Star Wars → Star Wars Fanonpedia). Nowy URL – z pl.lswfanon.wikia.com na pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com – jest wymysłem Henia, natomiast nazwa to pomysł Mustafara.http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:5361 [[Plik:SWSW.png|thumb|left|200px|Logo [[Sojusz Witryn Star Wars|Sojuszu Witryn Star Wars]].]] Z powodu ciągnących się sprzeczek z konkurencją, moderatora czatu otrzymuje (30 grudnia). Dzień później, Fanonpedia dumnie przekracza próg 725 artykułów, nadal trzecią pod względem artykułów wiki dotyczącą fanonu Gwiezdnych wojen na świecie. Rok 2016 Nowy rok już w styczniu przyniósł Fanonpedii miłe zdumienie. Dzięki nowym artykułom Revaisa, dnia 23 stycznia 2016 staliśmy się drugą pod względem wielkości wiki fanonu ''Gwiezdnych wojen'' na świecie! Natomiast 30 stycznia powstaje osiemsetny artykuł – Wanbo Fett.Specjalna:Wkład/Henio z Tesco 21 lutego 2016 Fanonpedia przechodzi kryzys – po pierwsze traci ważnego dla niej użytkownika , po drugie traci drugie miejsce w rankingu światowym na kilka godzin. Wojtek jednak po jakimś czasie zgadza się powrócić, a Fanonpedia z dumą przekracza próg 900 artykułów dnia 27 lutego 2016. Nad to powstaje nowy odnotowany rekord – 63 artykuły w ciągu siedmiu dni.http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Fanonpedia?action=history Star Wars Fanonpedia przenosi infoboksy dnia 29 lutego 2016, nie odstając tym samym od standardów Wikii.http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Postać?action=history 17 marca na Fanonpedię powraca Gial Ackbar, który już następnego dnia powtórnie otrzymuje uprawnienia administratora. Nie pozostaje jednak biurokratą. Coraz mniejszymi krokami Fanonpedia zbliża się do progu tysiąca artykułów! 20 marca oficjalnie powstaje [[Sojusz Witryn Star Wars|Sojusz Witryn Star Wars]], do którego należą początkowo tylko Fanonpedia i „Arkania”. Próg tysiąca artykułów, Fanonpedia przekraca w niedzielę 20 marca. Tysięcznym artykułem stają się Przypadki mistrza Feela publikowane o godzinie 23:33 przez Mustafara.http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Przypadki_mistrza_Feela?action=history thumb|right|250px|Screen przedstawiający 1000. artykuł Fanonpedii tuż po utworzeniu. Napływ nowych użytkowników dzięki odbywa się 10 kwietnia 2016, w rocznicę zamachu smoleńskiego, a już trzynaście dni potem Fanonpedia przekracza próg 1111 artykułów.http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wkład/Son_Gohan_:D 27 kwietnia 2016 Fanonopedia opuszcza Sojusz Witryn Star Wars po złamaniu przez Bibliotekę Arkanii warunku unii.http://pl.swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Biblioteka_Fanonu_Star_Wars%3AArchiwista_od_kuchni/nominacje Tego samego dnia TerrorDaktyl ogłasza dwumiesięczną przerwę w sprawowaniu swej funkcji.TerrorDaktyl na swoim blogu. Dzień później, Fanonpedia otrzymuje nowe nazwy i odznaczenia biurokratów (najwyższy wódz), administratorów (wódz) i moderatorów (dowódca), a regulamin zostaje lekko poprawiony. Po kilku dniach ranga dowódcy zastąpiona została rangą strażnika.http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Regulamin?action=history Maj był dość ciężkim miesiącem dla Fanonpedii. 24 czerwca rangę strażnika otrzymuje Michalomatek. W dzień rocznicy Star Wars Fanonpedii szablon autor przechodzi reformę, wskutek której możliwe zostało dodanie nowokanicznych er, a w te same wakacje – 16 sierpnia – TerrorDaktyl zrzeka się swoich uprawnień. 10 grudnia użytkownik Michalomatek zostaje dyscyplinarnie pozbawiony stopnia strażnika. Dwa dni później, Star Wars Fanonpedia zjednoczyła się z podupadającą Star Wars Erą.http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Rejestr/import Rangi Naczelny wódz Naczelny wódz to najwyższe uprawnienia na Fanonpedii. Posiadaczowi ich przyznana jest ranga biurokraty oraz administratora. Do naczelnych wodzów należy podejmowanie najważniejszych decyzji w sprawie wiki, czuwanie nad nią oraz dbanie o jej porządek, głównie techniczny. Naczelni Wodzowie powołują i odwołują wodzów i strażników. Na co dzień praca najwyższego wodza niewiele różni się od obowiązków wodza. Naczelni wodzowie Fanonpedii: * * Wódz Wódz posiada uprawnienia administratora, a jego codzienna praca niewiele różni się od pracy Najwyższego Wodza. Zupełnie jak on blokuje użytkowników, prowadzi głosowania, przenosi, zabezpiecza i odbezpiecza strony, czuwa nad porządkiem wiki. Wodzowie Fanonpedii: Obecnie brak. Strażnik Praca dowódcy polega na wyspecjalizowaniu się w jednej dziedzinie, posiadają bowiem uprawnienia moderatora. Dbają o przejrzystość forum oraz tablic i zajmują się przeglądaniem edycji. Niektórzy z nich mają za zadanie czuwać nad czatem. Starsi strażnicy Fanonpedii: Obecnie brak. Prócz powyższych, na Fanonpedii wyróżniamy również stopień starszego fanonpedysty. Historia uprawnień Pierwsi administratorzy Pierwszym administratorem jest osoba, która posiada uprawnienia biurokraty i uczestniczyła w adopcji bądź założeniu wiki. Administratorzy i biurokraci Regulamin Na Fanonpedii kodeks absolutny stanowi regulamin, a system blokowania opiera się na Kodeksie Karnym. Loga Loga główne Wszystkie loga zaprojektował ; zawierają one w sobie Yodę. Wraz ze zmianą nazwy i głównego tematu, postać swoją zmienił również i on. Z racji wcześniejszej zmiany tematyki, z pierwszego loga tymczasowo usunięto napis „Lego”. [[Plik:Star wars era.png|200px|Logo Star Wars Ery]]200px|Pierwsze logo, 7 lip 2015. Autorem jest .Drugie logo, zostało zreformowane zważywszy na nową tematykę. Od 28 lis 2015.200px|Trzecie logo, lekko odrestaurowane, wykonane przez tego samego projektanta 19 marca 2016 (do 4 maja 2016). Zamiarem było, aby owa podobizna R2-D2 była znakiem rozpoznawczym wiki.[[Plik:Wiki-wordmark.png|200px|Z okazji Star Wars Day Darkness przygotował nowe logo.]] Problem z nazwą Wiki powstała pod nazwą Biblioteka Fanonu LEGO ''Star Wars. Po jakimś czasie jednak nazwę zmieniono na 'Star Wars Fanonpedia'. Do dziś, wiki nazywana jest mianem '''Fanonpedii Star Wars', Fanonpedii ''Gwiezdnych wojen. Skrótem encyklopedii nadal pozostaje '''LSW Fanon' czy FP. Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Drugie proponowane logo. *Obecność Yody w logu jest spowodowane niezmierną sympatią Mustafara do tej postaci. *Początkowo, w pierwszym logu zamiast Yody znajdować miał się Obi-Wan Kenobi lub żołnierze klony, jednak siłą demokracji odsunięto się od tego pomysłu. *15 lipca 2008 roku w głowach fanów zrodził się pomysł założenia strony fanonicznej Gwiezdnych wojen o nazwie „Fanonpedia” Pod koniec roku projekt został zrealizowany, z tym że zamiast „Fanonpedia” nazwano ją „Biblioteką Polskiego Fanonu Star Wars”, która wkrótce przekształciła się w Bibliotekę Arkanii.http://star-wars.pl/Forum/Temat/11448